


【冬盾】chasing the light

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	【冬盾】chasing the light

  
  
Steve看见了Bucky。

嘈杂的音乐，翻飞的舞裙，暖黄色的灯光，但Steve看见了Bucky。

“不好意思，不好意思，”

“cap，cap，”他前面挤了一圈人，Steve急匆匆地露出抱歉的微笑，“不好意思，不好意思，”他几乎是自动地这么说着，拨开了围在他前面的人，避开了那一只只想要拉住他胳膊的手，Steve的视线紧盯着那个幻影，Bucky，那是Bucky，Steve确信无疑，他看到那个人影从暖黄色的灯光下侧过身，有些惊讶地挑起了眉，Bucky，Steve无声地呼唤，他的声音卡在了嗓子里。Bucky冲他举起了酒杯。

他还穿着军装，头发整齐地梳在脑后。他冲Steve举起了酒杯，口型似乎是“cheers”，然后他冲Steve露出了一个微笑。

Steve不顾一切地往前走，旁边的景物好像倒带的胶卷似的疯狂模糊地向后退，但Steve只看到了那一个人影。

Bucky就站在那里等着他，举着酒杯，嘴角含着笑，温柔地看着他，他的嘴唇微微开启，好像下一秒就会说出“Steve”。

他会说什么呢？

在看到Steve这么蠢兮兮地冲他跑过来，可能打扰了女士们的舞曲，可能撞出了一片惊叫，他会说什么呢，他可能又会说，“你这个傻瓜。”

“好像我会消失似的。”他用皱着眉毛说，即使嘴角的弧度弯曲。

Steve向Bucky奔去，他能感觉到自己的脚步，Bucky站在那儿看着他，但没用，无论他再怎么努力，Bucky一直都在那儿，Bucky只是在那儿，他碰不到，Steve停下了步伐。

不远处的Bucky歪了歪脑袋。

【War is over，Bucky.】

Steve轻声说，说给那个永远也不会知道这个消息的人听，说给那个死在战争里的人听，他深深地看着Bucky，棕色的柔软头发，灰蓝色的温柔眼睛，在暖黄色的灯光下看起来格外朦胧的身影。

但这没什么不对的。

反正只是一场白日梦。

Steve深深地闭上了眼睛，再睁开时所有的一切都消失不见，他看着Bucky的幻影存在过的角落抿了抿唇。

*****

“你能让人看到幻象？”

“如果你想知道的话，”黑发神歪了歪脑袋，他咧开嘴角，“帮你个小忙？”

Steve咬住下唇，他细细地啃咬着那块小小的皮肉，黑发神兴致阑珊地抬起手指，“凡人。”他说，绿色的光点在Steve反应过来前钻入了他的脑袋，Steve甚至没来得及躲避。

或者说他根本不想躲避。

******

“Steve，Steve？”轻柔的呼唤朦朦胧胧的，就好像一块薄的接近透明的白纱，“嗨，你这个傻瓜。”

Steve感觉到一只手捏了捏他的脸颊，“Steve，我得出门了，不要忘记吃药。”

就好像猛地惊醒似的，Steve抓住了那只手，他骤然睁开了眼睛。

“噢，”Bucky弯了弯嘴角，“你可没有每天早上醒来都这么一惊一乍的。”

“Bucky？”

“对，是我，得一分甜心。”Bucky凑过去在Steve的脸颊上吻了一口，他捏了捏对方柔软的脸颊，“放开我吧美人儿，我得去码头了。”他晃了晃被Steve握住的手腕。

“不……”Steve咬住下唇，感到有水汽在眼中聚集，他死死地咬住下唇，“Bucky……”他感到自己的声音变得哽咽。

“你怎么了？”Bucky在床沿上坐下，他歪了歪脑袋，但金发小个子看起来也不像能回答他问题的样子，只顾低着头哭个不停，“好啦，好啦，我在这儿呢甜心。”他把Steve揽入怀里，“怎么了？”他轻声问，一下一下地抚摸着Steve的脊背，“嘘，嘘，没事，我在这儿呢，我在这儿呢。”

但这些话语只是让Steve哭的更厉害了。他抓住了Bucky衬衫的前襟，用手指把那片面料蹂躏的皱皱巴巴的，“Bucky……我好想你……”Steve断断续续地说，一抽一抽的，他绞紧了手指，不顾关节处的疼痛，他没有了结实的肌肉和高大的身材，他只是个不到一百磅的小个子，手指甚至还因为自己的动作而剧烈的疼痛，但他愿意用所有一切来换这一刻。

“你这说的是什么话呀，”Bucky笑笑，让Steve更深地靠到了他的怀里，“我从来没有离开过你，”他低低地说，“并且以后我也不会离开你。”修长的手指一下一下地抚摸着Steve的头发，他能感到Bucky的指尖轻轻地按压着他的头皮，带起一阵麻酥酥的舒适感觉，Bucky老是帮他按摩，因为Steve总是感到头疼，“你发誓？”Steve说。

“是的甜心，我发誓。”Bucky温柔地说。

即使Steve知道那是一个谎言。

但他选择相信。

Steve抬起了头，“你要去码头吗？”

“你看起来可一点都不想我去。”

“那你能留下来吗？”

“当然。”Bucky笑笑，带着Steve倒回到了床上，他撑在Steve的上方看着他，“你要和我做什么呢？是去外面走走还是什么的？”

“我想就看着你。”Steve把手掌贴上了Bucky的脸，Bucky弯了弯嘴角，顺从地闭上了双眼，用脸颊轻轻蹭着Steve没什么肉的手掌，“你今天真粘人。”

“我爱着你。”

“真突然。”

“我一直都爱着你Bucky。”Steve轻声说，他看着那双美丽的灰蓝色眼睛睁开，像闪着光似的炫目，那双眼睛的主人看着Steve微笑，“我也是甜心，无论何时无论何地你都得知道我爱着你。”他俯下身来亲吻Steve，Steve顺从地张开了嘴接纳Bucky，他近乎贪婪地感受着Bucky柔软的嘴唇，灵活的舌尖，还有嘴里隐约的酒精味道。

Bucky解开了Steve的衬衫扣子，“你受得了吗？”

Steve一时没反应过来，然后他想起了这个时候的他还只是一个九十磅的小个子。Steve把腿缠上了Bucky的腰，“我想要你。”他捧着Bucky的脸细细地亲吻，带着极度的渴求和浓重的绝望。

Bucky闷笑出声，“我也想要你。”他咬了一口Steve的下唇，然后顺着对方的下巴往下亲吻，从修长白皙的脖颈，到纤细的锁骨，到瘦弱的胸膛，Bucky怜爱地亲吻Steve胸前的粉色小点，然后扯下了Steve的裤子，Steve抬着腿方便Bucky的动作。他张大了眼睛努力地把一切都记到脑子里，不是远远的他触碰不到的，而是近在眼前的，他看着Bucky结实的身体，因为码头工作而产生的肌肉，看着Bucky冲他微笑，随意地把垂落的刘海别到耳朵后面。

“发现你的男人有多好看了？”

“你这个傻瓜，”Steve低低地笑，他拉近了Bucky，Bucky小小地惊呼了一声，把身体撑到了Steve上方，“我可会把你压骨折。”他开玩笑。

“那我也愿意。”

“嗨，今天的你真粘人。”

“你不喜欢吗？”

“我喜欢极了。”Bucky亲亲Steve的额头，Steve感觉到修长的手指揉捏着他的穴口周围，Bucky小心地探入了一个指节，“不Bucky……”Steve摇了摇头。

“疼吗？”Bucky抽出了手指担忧地问，“我真是一个傻瓜，明明知道你承受不住。”

“才不是Bucky，”Steve笑笑，亲吻Bucky的眼皮，浓密的睫毛扇动了两下让他感到痒痒的，“我想要让你直接进来。”

“你会疼死的。”

“我想感受你。”

“小混蛋。”Bucky嘟囔，但同时饱胀的情绪让他的眼眶几乎有些发红，Bucky小心地把Steve的腿抬高，“疼就说出来。”

“你知道我会的。”

在Bucky进入的时候Steve的手指攥紧了枕头，这很疼，是他几乎忘记的感觉，那个时候他瘦弱的要命，即使扩张好了但吃进Bucky的家伙对他来说依旧难受的要命，每次他们做完爱Steve下体酸软的几乎走不动路，Bucky会趴在床头担忧地看着他，骂他“顽固的小混蛋”。因为这是Steve要求的，他想和Bucky做爱，他想接纳Bucky，他想感受Bucky，也想让Bucky感受他。

Steve攥紧了枕头，这很疼，这疼的要命，Bucky的家伙一直都大的要命，没有扩张好直接进来简直像要把Steve劈成了两半，Bucky也不好受，他细细地亲吻Steve，想让他放松一些。

这很疼，这疼的要命，但这是Steve想要的，这就是他想要的，他想要记住Bucky，他想感受疼痛，他想用这种疼痛欺骗自己这是真实的，欺骗自己Bucky还活着，欺骗Bucky还和他在一起。

他想记住这种疼痛，他想记住Bucky在他体内的感觉，他想记住Bucky。

“Stevie，你还好吗？”Bucky问，他已经完全进去了，但这只是更加增添了他的担忧，他甚至担心这个小个子会被他捅坏了，“我真不敢相信我就这么进来了。”他懊恼地说。

“我好极了Buck。”Steve浅浅地笑，主动把腿缠上了Bucky的腰，“我想要你。”他亲吻Bucky的额头。

Bucky低低地笑，“小混蛋。”他捧起Steve的脸颊回应他的吻，然后开始了抽送。

这一天好极了。Steve躺在Bucky的旁边，看着那双眼睛专注地看着他，只有他，他们乱七八糟地聊天，谈一些稀松平常的事情，谈一些物价，谈Bucky在码头遇到的人和事，谈谈天气，都是一些琐碎的东西。

但Steve没想到他会这么想念。

外面的天空已经变得黑沉沉的了。Steve把Bucky的左手捧在手里，细细地抚摸，然后放在唇边仔细地亲吻，Bucky纵容着Steve的动作，他把Steve拉近怀里，用右手抚摸着Steve的头发，“很晚了，睡吧Stevie。”

“你不会离开我？”Steve忍不住问，去寻求一个明知是谎言的承诺。

“我发誓等你醒了我还在，我不会离开你，”Bucky把Steve的刘海往后撩，亲了亲对方光洁的额头，“睡吧小天使。”

“做个好梦。”

Steve攥紧了Bucky的手，他深深地看了一眼Bucky，看了一眼对方温柔的笑容，心脏沉甸甸的疼痛，然后Steve闭上了眼睛。

那一刹那他好像在坠落。

*****

“还满意吗？”黑发神百无聊赖地问。

“你看到了？”Steve大口地喘着气，左手忍不住攥上胸前的衣服，他有些喘不上气，好像又回到了还是布鲁克林小个子的时候，好像又重新被哮喘侵袭。

“我可不是某种偷窥狂。”黑发神说，看了一眼开始发出吵闹报警声的玻璃幕墙，“你该走了，五分钟看来是有些太长了。”

是的，才只有五分钟，但Steve却好像在那个宁静的午后度过了一辈子。

“谢谢。”他轻声说，不管黑发神听没听见。Steve转过身坚定地走回会议室，他们的事情还多着呢。

****

在那个面罩掉落的时候，Steve的心脏重新开始抽痛了起来，“Bucky？”他轻声说，感到熟悉的窒息感侵占了他，他的呼吸开始急促起来。

他看到棕色头发的人对他举起了枪。  
  
  
  



End file.
